


Just say I do!

by BlueWarrior29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWarrior29/pseuds/BlueWarrior29
Summary: I remember a scene from Pirates of the Caribbean  that quite funny for me.. Here's my version..
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Just say I do!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, suggestions, corrections for my future reference. Thank you

She can't believe this is all happening!

"Come on Wench! all you have to do is say I do! " Jaime being Jaime.

She sigh so deep and keeping not to punch his beautiful and sinful face.

"I can't believe you Jaime! This is supposed to be a party of 37 year old grown up man! Not 12 years old!" she hissed.

Where on earth do you find a marriage booth in a birthday party? and what on earth she participates in it? 

Blame Jaime Fucking Lannister and his ever clever brother Tyrion. Putting up a high school theme for a grown up party. Who did that?! No one but the Lannisters!

"Brienne, you know my brother, he can't give you peace until you say I do." Tyrion look so please and amused to the situation.

"Brieee, just say I do, it's just a game besides Tyrion and I did it. No big deal." Sansa blushes. 

"Unless you think its a big deal and have feelings for me." Jaime grins, also giving her a playful smile.

"I think not! It's silly and stupid!" She blushes furiously. Gods this is so embarrassing knowing Tywin is not leaving his eyes on them.

"This cunt has a poor excuse for a proposal! Even I will not grant Lannister my answer." smirking Bronn. His comment confuse her.

"Shut up Bronn! Go away! Jaime look annoyed by his presence.

"You're not helping, Bronn." Tyrion reply with smirk and playful grin.

By the time Renly, Loras and Margaery arrived. She wish that the ground will open and swallow her now.

"Ooh look! There is a high septon here and why is everybody looks so tense?" Margaery's look amazed. 

"Oh my! Brienne is a bride! I volunteer for the Groom!" Renly's childish grin, raising his hand.

"You will not stealing my bride Baratheon!" Jaime blocking himself to her. She can't help but roll her eyes.

While Loras noticed something. "You already sign up the papers Briee, so whats keeping you here?" arching his eyebrow.

"I need to say the words "I do", its just a silly game and I am forced to participate!" Her sanity is soon leaving her.

"Poor Jaime." She heard Cersei pass by with a forever wine in her hands.

"My time is running out now child, you just say the word so your husband will find his peace and happiness with you." The poor septon looks so tired but she will not give up!

"We are not husband and wife! Its just a game!" She insist.

"Stubborn Wench! Just say I do! So we can leave and have our honeymoon now!" Jaime will not give up either. She knows better.

"Don't make me punch you Jaime!" She is mad and embarrass. Damn Him! .

"Okay. Just for the record Jaime, you're forcing her, woman doesn't like it. Just outwitted her. " Tyrion making face to him as if its some kind of agreement or signal.

"What?!" They said in chorus.

"Look, is there anyone objecting in this wedding?" Tyrion's annouced.

"I DO!" She answered with conviction.

"CONGRATULATIONS! You are now husband and wife!" The septon proclaim.

"Brienne! I'm so happy! I love you!" Jaime declared. Hugging her. 

Tyrion, Sansa, Renly, Bronn, Loras, Margaery, even Tywin clapping his hand and stand for the silly game.

"The torture is done now, Come on Sansa let's celebrate. Bronn are you coming?" Tyrion.

"Aye. I wish your brother stay alive by tomorrow, Brienne looks murderous." Bronn laughing with sarcastic mark.

"Congrats Briee! Finally Jaime pulls it off!" Sansa gives her sweetest smile as if it can help her situation. 

"Ahh. Jaime and his poor courtship, I admire that he already make Brienne his wife. Very brave move." Renly.

"I agree, congrats Brienne! Best wishes, please clean all the evidence after you kill him, Come on Loras, Renly let's have a drink." Margaery.

"Take Margaery's advice it can help. Congratulations" Loras shaking her hands.

She is shock, stunned and feel played.

"Finally, welcome to the family Brienne!" Tywin is shaking her hands, hugged her and leaving her dumbfounded. 

She is so fucking confuse.

"Well played brothers." Cersei raising her cup.

"Thanks, by the way Wench, this is not a game everything we did is true. We really are husband and Wife, see? my father talking to your dad the whole time. Maybe they're talking about the trust funds to our future children. Yeah I mean children. I love to have as many as we can." Jaime keep talking and still can't process.

"You're dead Jaime Lannister!" She is going to be a widower the same day she marry.

"How about honeymoon first? No?!" Jaime being Jaime.

Damn night, just because she say I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this funny? What do you think?


End file.
